The lost angel
by anna3311234
Summary: What was once lost is now found, the doctor lost someone very important to him after the war ended, little did he know that she was hiding in plane sight the girl so out of place, so lost and so alone, she is no longer alone, she is the first and the last of her kind, and she is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

_Screaming, fire, a bright flash, cries for help, pain. The moment, the moment has arrrived! Your nothing but a freak! The scream continued for the longest time. _

_There was a hand held out in front of her, "are you are right?" The voice asked gently _

... ...

Loud obnoxious electronic beeping woke Elisabeth up with a loud gasp looking over to see it was just her stupid alarm clock she groaned falling back on to her pillows.

Ah,theses nightmares are getting worse, Elisabeth thought, sometimes she feels like she didn't even go to bed.

Elisabeth untangled herself from her blanket nearly tripping of said blanket. With a grumpy huff of air, she dragged herself towards the bathroom to take a shower.

20 minutes later Elisabeth was toweling off her long dark wet hair in front of her. She combed her fingers through the damp locks to tame it into a neat sidesplit,to cover the left side of her face, she applied a fair amount of cover up to her face just incase,Elisabeth glanced at the hair dryer and then at the clock, sighing at the bright red lights that proudly declared it was '7:30'. Resigning herself to going to work with damp, wavy messy hair, she padded over to her small dresser.

Elisbeth pulled the open small dewar and grabbed a dark blue blouse that she tucked into a black skirt. she put on her black flats before grabbing her mobile and bag and striding out of her room.

She had to at least appear professional, or at least presentable, not like anyone really cared how she looked she would always be treated the same, but it always made her feel better about her self that she actually was dressed from her job, than showing up looking like a homeless person.

she rushed out the door,locking it behind her of course, eager to keep her reputation as a punctual, reliable employee even though she moslikely kept her head down.

The combined expenses of collage classes and their usual costs of living were too much to handle without taking a gap year, and she needed to save up as much money as possible so she could continue with her education - her passion, considering she was barely finished and had a ton of fees she had to pay, Elisabeth thought herself lucky to have gotten this rather well paying job,after having no experience or records. She couldn't give her boss any reason to fire her until she'd saved up enough money to pay up all of her bills.

After 9 hours slaving away at putting up boxes and hanging up clothes neatly so they could be put in the store later on.

Pulling out her clipboard, and her phone to check the time, Elisabeth checked her to-do list. There was only two minutes left until everyone was sent home, and she still had to get the new inventory of electrical equipment to Wilson. Sighing heavily, she set upon the task immediately, walking back to her desk to print a copy of the list before setting off. Why Wilson wouldn't just accept an email attachment, she would never because he was just old fashioned, but she didn't mind Wilson was one of the only friends she had or that even cared she was around, Wilson would say how just having her stop by makes his day a little better.

"Wilson? Wilson, it's Elisabeth, I have the inventory. Wilson!" she called, knocking on the man's workshop door. She peered down the dark hallway, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't be murdered that night, god she needed to stop watching horror movies.

Elizabeth readjusted her small purse that was strapped arocss her chest and gripped her clipboard in anxiety. She was rather uneasy at this unnatural silence. Why wasn't Wilson answering her? she had a bad filling in the bottom of her stomach.

Hearing a clatter further down the corridor, the young woman treaded into the darkness, and entered a storage area full of boxed clothes and mannequins.

Those mannequins always gave her the creeps for so odd reason.

"Wilson, are you in here?" Elisabeth pressed her ear against an employees-only door, hoping to hear the electrician confirming that he was, indeed, there.

She had left the double doors leading into the storage space open in case it locked automatically, but now they suddenly slammed shut. Alarmed, she rushed towards them. The doors wouldn't open no matter how hard she pulled and tugged; the endeavor merely left her with red hands, a slightly warped door handle, and no way out.

She walked further into the area to try to find another exit. Hearing the sound of squeaking plastic, Elisabeth stopped and tilted her head slightly to the left. When she saw movement from the corner of her eye she whirled around to fully face the potential axe-murderer,her hart beating fast and hard in her chest.

It wasn't a psychopath wielding a bloody knife thank god.

Rather, one of the plastic dummies was advancing on her, somehow that much more threatening for its artificial features and pleasant expression.

"If this is a prank, it's not very funny," Elisabeth informed the approaching plastic figures. She brandished her clipboard at the closest dummy, scowling furiously at it.

As dummies began to crowd her on all sides, the young woman found herself increasingly panicked.

"Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Derek, is this you?" Derek was the workplace prankster, and held a bit of a grudge against her after the seventh time she rejected him constintly,Not that that had stopped him from a eighth ,ninth, and tenth pass, he even made it a point to mess with her everyday.

Elisabeth tripped over a set of boxes and found herself plastered against a wall, her head pressed hard against a pipe as she furiously tried to find an escape path.

The only mannequin trying to outright hurt her was the one directly in her eyesight, so she inched to her left, where she could feel a draft. Hopefully, that meant there was an open doorway or window, and not a malfunctioning fan.

Just as the dummy raised its arm to attack, Elisabeth found a large, warm hand fitting perfectly into her own. The world seemed to slow as she turned her head and drowned in electric blue eyes,her hart flew.

"Run."

The world sped back up and her attacker struck the pipe behind her mere moments after she was pulled away.

Elisabeth and the mystery man deftly avoided the clear strips of plastic that briefly waylaid the dummies and sped down the dark hall into a service lift. Staring anxiously at the approaching plastic men, the two pressed themselves against the back of the lift as they waited for the doors to close.

One of the dummies managed to get its arm into the lift before it closed off completely. The stranger grappled with the arm, until Elisabeth smacked the edge of her clipboard against the dummy's shoulder violently.

It finally came off with a pop.

She gaped at the item in the stranger's hands. "We pulled his arm off!"

"Yep. Plastic." He offered the arm to her.

"Okay, so I guess it's not students."

"What? Why not?"

She took the arm and examined it, allowing most of the adrenaline to drain away from her body. She could try to think logically now that she wasn't scared out of her wits. "At first I thought, 'must be students, to get that many people dressed up and being silly', but the arm detached much too cleanly... and it's solid plastic all the way through. Then I would have said, 'remote control', but as far as I know, remote control can't move around solid plastic limbs, especially not without framework, which there clearly isn't. Besides, that wouldn't account for the elbow, which was fluid earlier but apparently has no joint. The only remaining explanation that I can think of is highly improbable; shop windows dummies are not sentient like in Toy Story."

Elisabeth looked up. The man had been staring blankly at her since 'I thought' (most people tended to phase out when she spoke her thought processes aloud, or use not listen to her at all) but now his face was split into a wide, delighted grin that made her feel tingly all over.

Stop it, she told herself, trying to keep her normally tractable hormones in check. He probably smiles this way at everyone. You aren't special.

She was horribly unsuccessful.

"Impressive! Not just your typical dumb ape then; you're actually quite clever. Good for you."

Elisbeth crinkled her nose at the possibly patronizing compliment but let it slide.

"So the dummies are sentient?"

"Nah, not exactly. Your remote controlled theory was closer. But you'd be surprised."

She paused for a moment, remembering the reason she had been in the basement in the first place. "Wait, what about Wilson?"

"Who's Wilson?"

"Henrik's chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead," he told her gravely.

The lift doors slid open, but Elisabeth couldn't bring herself to move. The man stood still and watched her.

"That's- but, tears welling up in here eyes, he was my only friend she whispered,that the man was almost sure he imagined it. Wilson didn't deserve to die. He had a wife, and kids-" Elisabeth grit her teeth against the tears that where treating you spill.. "Whoever's controlling the dummies has to be stopped. You're gon' stop them, right? That's why you're here? I want to help, but I'm probably just gonna get in your way." She winced at the Cockney leaking out from her distress.

The stranger looked into her eyes and nodded. "I'll stop them. I promise."

His hand then shot out - impossibly fast - and caught the closing lift doors. He strode out and took a strange silver instrument to the lift mechanisms, making them spark brightly as he disabled the lifts with a high-pitched warble.

Elisabeth decided she liked that curious noise.

When the stranger started walking again, she took a deep breath and hurried to catch up.

"Who are you, then? Will you explain what's happening?" The man glanced at her without turning his head.

"Those were living plastic creatures, though not sentient in the way you're thinking. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would put you in a spot of trouble if I didn't have this." He waved a small beeping device - a bomb, probably - that he pulled out of his jacket. "So I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go and live your clever little life, and forget all about what happened tonight. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He motioned her through a metal door. Stepping through it, Elisabeth realised he'd led her outside, into a deserted alleyway. He waved at her and shut the door behind him, missing her wince.

She was going to worry about him. She couldn't help it. She felt like she knew him some how.

"If i' means anything, I don't ' want ' you to die. Please don' get hurt '," she told the door.

Just as she was about to turn and leave, the door opened again and the man peered out with another grin, just as wide as the other, but somehow more manic.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"E- Elisabeth"

"Nice to meet you, Elisabeth. Run for your life!" She smiled at him and turned to rush out of the alley.

Elisabeth heard the doors slam shut as she stepped onto the sidewalk, rejoining the rest of civilization. She reached the other side of the street without incident, and turned to stare at her workplace.

Nothing happened for about a minute.

Then the air pulsed with anticipation once, twice, three times...

The Henrik's building suddenly roared with a inferno that blazed first on the roof before speeding downwards, furiously destroying the infrastructure one floor at a time. The flames licked hungrily out the windows but thankfully remained within the confines of the building.

The people on the sidewalk screamed as glass rained down on them. Glad that Henrik's used tempered glass for all their windows, after watching the building burn for a few minutes Elisabeth turned on her heel and briskly walked back home.

Elisabeth only remembered the arm still gripped tighly in her hand when she was already halfway there. Deciding that even if the plastic reanimated , it was far enough from her flat for her to safe, she tossed the thing in a dumpster and went on her way, feeling silly when she zigzagged through different alleys, backtracked down a few streets and took a series of detours just in case.

Elisabeth shuffled into the sitting room and stared at the television as it proclaimed, "The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire."

The image of the burning Henrik's building on television somehow made the events of that evening seem more real, as if she'd been trying to pass everything off as a dream before now, wouldn't be the fist time she's had werid dreams fire or death.

Elisabeth gave the newsreader her attention again. "... fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure."

Having turned in early the night before,Elisabeth easily woke to her alarm and turned off the asked to the bathroom to stepped into the shower and let the hot water soothe her tense muscles.

She didn't have work now. What would she do today?

She had no way to make money now,she still had payments for her art class to make, oh god she could lose the only place of home she has left.

She felt so useless, what would she do now, she had to pay rent tomorrow, and it's not like will give her more time to pay, she was lucky he gave her time to get job to pay him in the first place, now... Now she has no idea what do,theres no way anyone would hire her, she had no records hell she didn't even know if willams was her real last name or not.

Elisbeth stepped out of the shower smelling of vanilla and lavender. She dried herself quickly and sped through the rest of her morning routine, once again not bothering with the hairdryer. Today, she decided on a sweater dress,with black leggings and her favorite flats. It was wonderful, wearing the comfortable clothes she loved rather than the posh looking costumes she had to put on for work.

Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on her breakfast when she heard rattling from the front door. She fished cooking placed the plate of buttered toast, eggs and sausages on the kitchen counter before heading off to the door.

Elisabeth walked twords the front door hopping and pray its not someone trying to break in. Frowning in confusion, she bent down and peered through the small opening.

Nothing was there, she opened the door to look around finding nobody there.

Shrugging her shoulders thinking nothing of it she went back inside.

After she fished eating she put up the dishes and went to go sit on the sofa taking her sketch book with her, thinking of more wonderful ideas for her next project, maybe she could sell one to pay for some of the rent, her thoughts her interrupted when something came flying at her causing her her to scream loudly.

It was the Mankin arm!, It was latched on to her throat, It was strangling her, it was trying to kill her!

Why she was struggling it managed to slice her with one of the sharp edges on its fingers,on her lips she could already taste the blood.

She suddenly herd what appeared to be her front door, being kick open with a loud bang.

Then she herd some kind of swirling noise then the arms was taken away from her throat causing her gasp and cough for air.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked beside her.

Elisabeth turned to see the same man from last night kneeling next to her the Mankin arm in his hand.

"You!", Elisabeth said

"You!" the doctor said

"What Are you doing here?"he asked.

"I, what am I doing here?, I live here."she said still gasping for breath.

"Well what would you won't to do that for?" he asked

"Because I no longer have a job since someone desired to blow it up."

"Are you alright?" he asked gently seeing how she was holding her neck and caught sight of the small cut that was on her lip.

"Yeah just peachy!, nothing I love better in the morning is nearly getting strangled to death by a Dame plastic arm that decided to follow me home."she asked sarcastically

The doctor laughed but stopped when Elisabeth looked at him sharply.

"It's OK I've stopped it, see the signal it's gone."he said trying to reassure her

"Thank you."she whispered getting up slowly the room started to spin and she nearly feel if the doctor didn't grabbed he arm at the last second.

"You alright?" He asks damage more serious.

"Yes, yes am fine." she said her voice cracking her throat hurt more than she was letting on.

Sighing, the Doctor decided he had overstayed his welcome. He turned and rushed out.

He'd hoped to do the damn girl and her fantastic smelling hair a favor by leaving.

But she was following him.

Why was she following him?

"Why are you following me?"

"Well I can't just let you go swanning off, can I?"

"Yes you can. Here I am, swanning off. And this is you, letting me. See you."

"But that arm was moving autonomously. It tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation," he remarked sarcastically. "Bonus points for fancy words."

"But... don't just walk away. Can't you at least tell me what's going on?"

"No, I can't."

"You said if I told everyone what's happened, I'd get people killed. So in exchange for not telling anyone, you can explain the situation to me. Quid pro quo."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"... A bit. Is it working?"

"No."

"Who are you, exactly? What do you do?"

"Told you. I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what? And I still don't know what you do."

"Just the Doctor. And you don't need to know."

"So, just... 'The Doctor'."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"A bit. Is it working?"

"Not quite," she smirked. "So why do those plastic things keep popping up around me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you," he rolled his eyes. Humans. So full of self importance. "You were just an accident. It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you instead."

"A bit, yeah."

"You're full of it!"

"A bit, yeah." That made Elisabeth giggle.

"But, all these strange occurances. Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

She looked up at him with large, sad eyes. Not pitying, exactly, but as if she wanted to apologize that he had to experience such a thing. As if she was sincerely sorry she wasn't there to prevent it somehow. He glared at her.

What would she know?

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay,"Elisabeth said, now determined to help. "Let's start from the beginning. The living plastic - how did you stop it?

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's the remote control you were talking about?"

"Thought control, more like. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm more than alright. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"Well what's this all for? I mean, living plastic, what's that about? Is it limited to shop window dummies or does it apply to all plastic things? Is someone trying to take over Britain? Or the world?"

"Yes."

"Yes? 'Yes', what yes?

"It controls all plastic. It wants to take over Britain. It wants the Earth. It wants to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Which explains why you're still here."

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." he drifted off for a beat. Then his gaze sharpened. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Elisabeth Please. Just go home."

The Doctor continued walking towards a tall blue police box while Elisabeth stopped to watch him. She wanted to follow him, so badly, but the man was almost begging her to go away. So she would do it. She could handle a few hours of not badgering the poor guy.

Right in front of her eyes the blue box began fading in and out with a strange worping noise. Air rushed around her, swirling her hair and clothes as the box finally disappeared from sight, she doesn't know why but she felt a pull like someone was calling her,that's strange she thought apart from the disappearing box, she turned around a walked back up to her flat, what Elisabeth didn't know is that it was the tradis calling for her calling for her lost sister who she finally found,she needed her thife to see this girl was not know normal human, but something else that will bring him back from the darkness that's trying to take him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. .. ..

The reminder of the morning Elisabeth sat down with a cup of tea hoping it would help her throat.

_Elisabeth_ a voice said making Elisabeth jump looking around her flat.

'Am going mad." she mumbled to herself.

Maybe a walk Will help clear my head she thought grabbing her purse sliding it over her shoulder and walking out the door making sure to lock the door so nobody could rob her again.

Elisabeth walked down the deserted street with her hands in her pockets.

_Elisabeth_... There it was again she thought, tuning around to see nothing or no one in sight in fact Elisabeth noticed that it was starting to get very late, maybe I should head home she thought.

As she turned back around she care face to face with a Mankin witch gripped her by the throat.

"Where's the doctor!" it demanded it's grip on her neck getting tighter be she still managed to answer it.

"I don't know" she gasped gripping it arm he nails dining into the plastic.

"What is he doing here?" it asked

"I don't know" Elisabeth repeated

"Where is the doctor?" it asked lifting her into the air by her neck causing her to gasp, blacks pots where scattered across her vision.

"Oi! Mate am right here," The Doctor's voiced said not to far from her causing the Mankin to do her to the ground roughly. Elisabeth gasped for breath, God her neck hurt so much she wanted to cry, she was almost on the verge of having flashbacks again.

"Ah. Gotcha." it said almost happily

The doctor grabbed the mankin head taking it off with a loud pop,making Elisabeth jump.

Seeing the girl on the ground he grabbed her arm leading her tords his ship, she's been hurt enough in all this and she didn't even do anything.

The headless plastic was clumsily trying to case after them.

The doctor noticed how she was quit and not being frightened and for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Come on ," The Doctor grabbed her hand and yanked her into the blue box, closing the door the Plastic mankin still trying to follow them.

"But isn't it gonna come in after us!" Elisabeth asked, peering out through the window.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shhh."

Elisabeth turned and stared, awestruck, at the gigantic space that met her eyes.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"

"This is a box. You don't just have a spaceship that can camouflage well," Elisabeth took a deep, calming breath. "Outside these doors... it doesn't just look smaller, it literally is smaller! Is this a different dimension?"

"You could have just said 'it's bigger on the inside'. That usually works for most people."

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you an alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"It's brilliant."she smiled

The Doctor grinned. "It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

Elisabeth grinned back at him, then she saw that the plastic head was melting on the cosole

"Oh no, Doctor the head's melting! The signal!""

"Melting?"

The Doctor whirled around. The plastic head was melting on the console, where it was attached by cables.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He sprinted around the console, hitting this and pumping that and flipping all the switches in between.

"Can you still follow it?"

"It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there... Here we go!"

The TARDIS shook a bit and the Doctor ran for the door.

"Did we get there?" Elisabeth asked, following him out. "Didn't feel much like we were flying."

"That's 'cos we weren't. Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

"try me."

He looked at her consideringly. "Maybe..." he hesitated. "Maybe later." He shook his head. "Anyway, I lost the signal, I got so close."he whined

Elisabeth scowled at him. "You really are alien, even though you sound like you're from the north."

He rolled his eyes. "Lots of planets have a north."

"So what do the living plastic creatures want? They're being very War of the Worlds."

"That's exactly it. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"How do we stop it?"

The Doctor held up a tube of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"What?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London..."

Elisabeth stared at the looming landmark over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"... A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What?"

The Doctor turned to look at what she was staring at on the south bank. Even after looking straight at the aforementioned object, the penny didn't drop.

"What? What is it?" He kept seeing Elisabeth's smirk every time he turned back to her. "What?"

She coughed and nodded at the structure behind him. After a final turn, the Doctor finally caught on to what she was looking at. The London Eye, the biggest wheel in the world, stood proudly on the south bank of the Thames.

"Oh. Fantastic!"

The Doctor and Elisabeth ran towards the wheel.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables - "

"The breast implants," Elisabeth laughed.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Elisabeth looked over the parapet and quickly identified a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps. "What about that?"

"Brilliant!"

The pair ran down and the Doctor opened up the hatch to reveal gloomy red lighting. They climbed the ladder into a multileveled chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Wait, your not just going to start up kill it are you? "

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, "Why would you care it's tried to kill you 3 times already?" He asked testing her

"Anyone and everything deserves a chance no matter what doctor, "she said looking him strait in the eyes.

He just smiled, "Good because that's exactly what am gonna do he,am giving it a chance"

It's then doned on Elisabeth then that he was testing her,for what she didn't know.

"Then before you go down there, hand me the anti-plastic," Elisabeth told him.

"Why?"

"Well, what if you get searched? They aren't going to believe your 'I come in peace' if you have a weapon specifically tailored to kill them on you!"she asked looking at him with raised eyebrows

The Doctor stared at her. "Yes. Right. Good idea, here."

She rolled her eyes and surreptitiously hid the vial in her bra, making his ears turn red.

Witch made her giggle.

The Doctor abruptly turned and walked down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat, why Elisabeth hanged back out of sight and but listening.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," he boomed.

The Doctor continued walking downwards until he stood at the edge of the roiling liquid.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

"Pff-" Elisabeth stifled her laugh. What a horrible pun.

A face formed in the vat of plastic and made a series of strange noises.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking!" the Doctor roared. The Nestene Consciousness quieted. "This planet is just starting. These stupid - and sometimes clever - little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."he almost pleading with it.

"Doctor! Behind you!" Elisabeth yelped, seeing the dummies walking up slowly behind I'm.

The pair of shop dummies grabbed the Doctor before he could turn to look.

"I'm not your enemy though. I swear, I'm not. I'm here to help." More angry noises from the vat. "What do you mean?"

A door slid back to reveal the TARDIS. Elisabeth Heart sank.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The plastic continued roaring at the Doctor, but Elisabeth couldn't understand anything.

"What's it doing?" the she asked panicking

"It's the TARDIS ! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Elisabeth! Just go, run now!"

As the plastic in the vat kept roaring, Elisabeth scoffed. "Not likely."

Elisabeth ran to the edge of the catwalk, avoiding one of the dummies that tried to grab her too, and poured the anti plastic into the vat and watched as the dummies holding the doctor let him go, the doctor stumbled if not for Elisabeth grabbing his arm pulling him back quickly he would have feel in as well.

The two dummies fell into the shrieking Nestene Consciousness as it turned blue.

"Come on we have to go," the doctor yelled to Elisabeth as they both made there way to the TRADIS .

They reached the blue spaceship, running in and closing the door behind them.

They took off, it was a bumpy ride Elisabeth was laughing and giggling the whole way as she held on to the railing. (The Doctor smirked)

Finally, the TARDIS materialised on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks, Elisabeth stumbled out laughing like mad, why the doctor walked out with a big grin on is face.

"A fat lot of good you were," she told him smiling

Consciousness? Easy." He snapped his fingers trying to be sarcastic.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would. Thank you," the alien replied quietly. He coughed, and then shook himself. "Right then, I'll be off. Unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.

"What do you think? You could stay here, or you could come with me, go anyplace, any planet, anywhere in the universe."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Elisabeth asked

"Yes. Maybe. Do you want it to be?"

Elisabeth 's face clearly reflected her inner turmoil.

"I- I- I can't. I can't just leave, I have to pay my rent and I have my studies."her words didn't sound very convincing

As soon as the words escaped from her lips, she wanted to take them all back. What was she doing?

"Okay." The Doctor's shoulders hunched forwards. He shoved them back and turned around to walk off stiffly. "See you around."he called dejectedly.

No, she wanted to scream at his back, no I didn't mean it, no please, take me with you!

The TARDIS dematerialised.

She felt like a pice of herself walk away, afraid she missed the only chance she had to do something with her pathetic life.

What she didn't know is that the tardis had other ideas.

...

Once The TRADIS was in the vortex

Oh and she was pissed, everytime the doctor tried to touch anything he would get shocked, and her lights would flicker angerly at him.

"What? What's wrong old girl?"

"What did I do now?,I did I forget to clean or fix something again?"

The TARDIS sent images of Elisabeth to him, over and over showing him what she was angry about.

"What, do you like her?" He asked

The TARDIS hummed happily that he understood.

"Doesn't matter he mutter, she said no."

"And I never ask twice," he grumbled

The TARDIS rocked ought to the side knocking him to the floor.

"She said no! I won't beg her to come."

The TARDIS hummed angerly her light flickering dimly.

"You like her that much?" He asked surprised usually after a while she would let it go but she really wanted this girl here,and sometimes she didn't even like the companions he brought wit him, and it would sometime take weeks for her to even give one a decent room. But for this girl, she was demanding he take her with him.

The doctor had to admit she reminding him so much of Angel, clever and bright.

The doctor shook his head angels, his thumb running over is ring on his finger once again after hundreds of years having it on no matter what sort of man he turned into he always wore it, now that she's gone it's the only thing he has left of the love of his life, we'll to him she was the love of his life, even though back in the academy they where clearly both more than friends, considering how many time he snuck into her dorm room,and that she knew his true name as he knew hers, there not a day that goes by he wishes he would have asked for her hand when he had the chance, but now, now it's to late.

The TARDIS hummed sadly,knowing what her theif thinking.

The doctor suddenly jumped up, "ha! I didn't tell her it travels in time!" He said laughing and dancing around the control panel.

...

Elisabeth stood there for a few beats, not moving, not even breathing.

What did she just do she thought to her self, she turned around to walk all the way back to her flat.

Suddenly, she heard a wheezing noise that seemed to resonate with the empty vacuum of space, echoing out to the deepest recesses of reality.

Elisabeth looked over to see that the TARDIS had rematerialised. The Doctor's head popped out.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" he asked smiling

The girl, who'd looked as if she had died inside, instantly came back to life.

Elisabeth ran to the TARDIS giggling and grabbed the Doctor's outstretched hand, never looking back.

A/N: there it is the first chapter to my doctor who story! Please leave a review tell me if you like it, if you wanna see more or what, this is my second story I've put up and plan to add a lot more to it:)

Oh and I do not own doctor who what so ever, just to let everyone know.

And no I do not have a beta, am beta less...


	2. Chapter 2

Right then, Elisabeth eh by the way I never I'd ask what's your last name?" The doctor asked

Elisabeth smiled, "its Williams."

"Right then, Elisabeth Williams, tell me, where do you won't to go? Backwards or forward in time? Your choice. What's it gonna be." he said happily.

"Forwards!" she blurted out excitedly

The Doctor presses a few buttons.

"How far?" he asked her

Elisabeth chewed on her bottom lip, she picked a random number, "one hundred years," she said

He pulls a lever and turns a knob. The engines lurch, causing her to laugh loudly and then they stop after a few seconds.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." the doctor said pointing to the doors.

"You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?" He asked grinning like a maniac

"Yes!" She laughed

The Doctor starts up the engines again. When they stop,he looks at her.

"Ten thousand years in the future, Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"Your so full of it, you think your so impressive!" She said teasingly

"I AM so impressive!"

"You wish!" She giggled

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. " He said happily as he starts to

revs up the engine, pumps a lever furiously.

"Hold on!" He yelled

The Tardis starts to rock and shake, Elisabeth was laughing giggling like mad the doctor watched out the corner of his eye he noticed there was a light in her eyes that what never there before, it made him smile that he was the one to do that for her.

The TARDIS hurtles through the time vortex. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stops.

"Where are we?" Elisabeth asked a beautiful smile on her face

The Doctor gestures towards the doors.

"What's out there?"she asked

The Doctor gestures again,telling her to find out Elisabeth steps outside the doors.

Elisabeth found herself in some kind of wooden room. The Doctor follows her and with his sonic screwdriver, opens the shutters of an enormous window. They go down the stairs and find themselves looking down on the planet Earth.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." He said looking at his watch.

This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.

Elisabeth just looked out the window in amazement, wishing now more than ever that she had her sketch book with her.

Elisabeth looked at the Doctor when she heard the computer announce the arrival of the guest.

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for Fifteen Thirty Nine. Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor and Elisabeth walked along the corridor towards the main room when it struck Elisabeth that she should probably ask about the guests.

"So when it says guests, does it mean people?"

"Depends on what you mean by people."

"You know people, walking talking people."

"Well yes if you follow that definition."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing just that you're going to meet your first lot of aliens."

"Oh, that is so cool! Hurry up then I don't want to miss a moment."

"You really are a very excited person aren't you?"

"Yep" Elisabeth replied popping the 'p' "So what are they all doing here anyway?"

"This is an observation deck, the great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"Why?" Elisabeth asked as they reach the next door and the Doctor soniced it open.

"For fun." The Doctor replied easily as the door opened and they walked through. "Although when I say the great and the good, what I actually mean is the rich ."

"Wait but they did this on Newsround Extra once, the Sun expanding that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions, but the planet's now property on the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the Sun.

"Wow talk about an upgrade, from protecting some forests to the whole planet. Talk about ambition." Elisabeth looked at the Doctor to see that he was smiling. "But the planet looks the same. That's how it looked last time I was down there, I thought the continents would of continued to shift because of the plate tectonics ."

"They did and the Trust just shift them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature gets to take over again."

"How long?" Elisabeth asked

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted."

"So where did all the people go then" Elisabeth asked to break the silence.

"Out into space, to other planets."

"Oh so it's just me then."

Before the Doctor could reply a blue skinned person with golden slit eyes walked up to them.

"Who the hell are you!?" He demanded rudely.

"Oh, that's rude." Elisabeth replied.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper to show the steward. "Look. There, you see? Its fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Elisabeth Williams . She's my plus one. Is that alright?" The Doctor put away his psychic paper as the steward was answering.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." And the steward left them and headed towards a lectern . The Doctor turn towards Elisabeth , "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Elisabeth was about to ask a question when the steward starting speaking, "We have attendance the Doctor and Elisabeth Williams, Thank you. All staff to their positions." And with that Elisabeth watched as a lot of little blue people rushed around them to get ready.

Elisabeth giggle causing the doctor look over at her, what's so funny he asked

Please tell me am not the only one singing the oumpa lumpa song in my head right now, the doctor laughed smiling shaking his head he had to to admit she was taking all this very well.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as you can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

"And next, from the Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

Elisabeth and the Doctor stopped watching the door as they noticed that Jabe, Lute and Coffa were making their way towards them.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe handed the pot with the cutting to the Doctor who passed it to Elisabeth while he started patting himself down trying to find a gift to give her in return.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Errr,"

Elisabeth decided to speak up reaching into her bag witch had a lot of sweets, because of her unhealthy sweet tooth,she always tended to keep some with her time.

"We give a delicacy from Earth,." Elisabeth said as she took out a hand full of permanent candy and passed them to Jabe.

When Jabe and the other two left the Doctor looked at Elisabeth , "What was that about?"

"Well I have I very bad sweet tooth all the time so I alway have candy or chocolate in my bag so thought that would make a good gift for peace,.. Was... was that wrong, she asked starting to panic

No, you did good all I had to offer them was the air from my lungs the doctor said laughing

Wouldn't the be a bit like snogging her since there trees Elisabeth asked grinning at him.

Oh hush it the doctor said playfully

"From the Silver Devastion, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." Elisabeth looked up as a large glass case barely made it through the doorway. It contained a giant head with straggly hair and squinting eyes, Elisabeth And his eyes connected for a second before she turned hearing the doctor talking.

"The Moxx of Balhoon."

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." And spat right in the Doctors eye. The Doctor turned to see Elisabeth trying not to laugh as she handed the aline a handful of candy's.

Elisabeth stopped trying not to laugh when The Moxx of Balhoon left and the Doctor just raised an eyebrow. Elisabeth laughed harder, she stopped laughing when the black robed group approached them.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I give you some of earths candy's." And handed them the candy that Elisabeth had just handed him.

A large metal hand holding a small metal ball appeared in front of the Doctor, "A gift of peace in all good faith." And they walked away.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and tress and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

It looks like a trampoline to Elisabeth but she was claiming to be the last human.. Hmm intesting

Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how think I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me."

After one of her attendants sprayed her she continued her monologue, "Truly I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my Mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and to say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh don't laugh. I'll get laugher lines. And here another rarity." While the workers were bringing it in Elisabeth was trying not to laugh at Cassandra she was so concerned with being human she was actually quite thick about the Earth. Elisabeth watched as they wheeled in the 1950's juke box in

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" When Elisabeth heard Tainted Love start to play she quickly left the room before she dissolved into a fit of giggles in front of everybody. And laughing was just how the Doctor found her in the observation room.

"Hey, wondered where you stumbled off to. What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but its Cassandra. Imagine Tainted Love ever being considered classical music. I had to leave before I started laughing." she said giggling like mad

"What you'd think then?"

"I think it's amazing. I mean here I am 5 billion years in the future when yesterday all I was thinking about was what I should paint for my next project and where was I going to get my next job, this really puts it into perspective…So you going to tell me why everybody in there was speaking English?"she asked crouisly

"They're not, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your head and translates."

Wow! That's so amazing! But how dose it do that?

She, my ship is a she and she's alive

"Oh wow, Elisabeth said smiling that was truly amazing! She smiled

So tell me Doctor where are you from?" Elisabeth asked Curiously

"Everywhere really." The Doctor answered evasively.

"Well I'm gonna guess you were born on actual planet. Why won't you just tell me the name?" she coasted

the Doctor thought through what to say true he could tell her to mind her own business but then again he felt that there was something about Elisabeth that wasn't ordinary, shown by the fact he asked her twice. That still bothered him actually, why had he asked twice? In the past when people said no it was off to the next adventure, so what made her so different? He would never ask twice but the Tardis wouldn't allow it maybe she was mentioned for something, something that was gonna happen... It's happened before..

"Gallifrey." He said softly

"Ok then." Elisabeth looked down at her phone and looked at her signal bar and quipped "Just a little bit out of range then, I guess." she joked smiling

The Doctor took her phone out of her hands thankful for the change in subject and started to take her phone apart.

"With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" she asked smiling

"Yeah I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"Nah I took hullabaloo, came first too." Elisabeth answered mentally laughing at her own joke

"Oh. There you go." He said handing her her phone.

Elisabeth took her phone from the Doctor smiling putting it in her pocket

Aren't you gonna phone anyone he asked curious, really he didn't know why but it kinda bothered him that this magnificent girl was all alone with no one.

I don't have anyone to phone she said dejectedly

Why no?

Because I Don have anyone no family no friends.

No friends the doctor asked her shocked wondering what that was.

Well accept one but her mobile broke a few weeks ago and really hasn't had a chance to get a new on and I really don't won't a tongue lashing from her mother, miss Jackie.

You only have one friend? The doctor asked in disbelief, there's no way this woman had just one friend.

Yeah, I mean nobody else is nice to me, but her.

Why don't you have more friends, because you don't seem like a bad person.

Because everyone considers me a freak. Elisabeth smiled sadly

Why's that.

I don't know ever since I appeared , it's like I had a sign on me saying freak.

Appeared he asked

yeah 3 years ago I woke up on the side of the street and couldn't member anything what so ever, my name,where I lived, nothing there was a whole investigation and everything, they didn't find nothing carding to the police they don't know who I am, no body reported a mission persons report about anyone looking like or a description that even resembled me, I have no clue who I am she said sadly.

But you remembered your name Elisabeth Williams...

Elisabeth laughed no I chose that I didn't like being called Jane doe so I picked a name and went by it, it's how I finally got an ID and drivers license.

Oh, the doctor said looking away.

the space station shook and the Doctor looked up, "That's not supposed to happen."

The Doctor and Elisabeth made their way back to the main room while the Doctor explained to Elisabeth , "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

No... Ma'am Elisabeth said looking down Jane didn't know but when Elisabeth herd her say prostitute it hurt more than what she was willing to admit.

Just a friend she whispered I... I'll go talk with Cassandra. Her voice breaking she turned on her heel and walked to where Cassandra was.

The doctor stared after her.

"" The Doctor turned towards Jabe and offered her his arm "I'm all yours then." But not as cheery as he intended it to be.

...

Hello Cassandra my names Elisabeth.

Yes walk with me she said wheeling in front of the large glass window over looking the earth.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

Do you mean girl? Or are you actually...? Elisabeth pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the big picture.

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" she asked stepping beside her.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So, you're not actually the last human?"she asked not really meaning any afence by it.

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves New Humans and Proto-Humans and Digi-Humans, even Humanist, but you know what I call them? Mongrels."cassandra growled angrily

"How many operations have you had?" she asked genuinely curious

"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached."

"I see. Do you need them?" Elisabeth asked gently

"What?"

"If you didn't have these operations, would you die?" she asked

"No, not quite. Is it a crime to look beautiful?"

"But what makes you think need to look more beautiful? What makes you think that would make you look beautiful at all?"

"Well, what do you know?"

"I don't know,i dont have any family, but I know what real humans look like. Your eyes are the last truly human part of you, and I truly believe that you have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. But you'll inevitably decide to get rid of those too, just like you did the rest of your real self, and that makes me want to cry. I wish I could have seen you, what I wouldn't give to see the woman you once where, because am willing to bet you where more beautiful then you thought, I wish I could have seen the real you." Her piece said, Elisabeth turned away, with tears in her eyes, "Nice talking to you " she whispered

Cassandra stared after her, her face an indescribable mask.

Elisabeth a voice called in Elisabeth head making her jump at first she thought it was happing again, until she saw the face of boe coming towards her.

Hello my dear. She saw that it was the face of boe who was wheeling his massive tank right in front of her.

hello she said shyly hiding behind her hair.

"Oh my dear sweet Elisabeth there is so reason for you to hide, not from me of course."

"Do I know you?" she asked she felt like she knew him almost as if he where her family or she should know him.

"No yet my dear, I met you so long ago in the past witch happens to be your future," he said his eyes looking strait at her

" sounds interesting,"she said smiling brightly at him

"You don't have memorys of your past correct my dear?" He asked

"No." she took a shake breath, "no I don't, why do you know who I am?" She asked he eyes showing so much emotions.

"Yes, I do" He said Elisabeth could have sworn she saw is lips twitch as if he could keep from smiling or laughing.

"I don't suppose you could tell me?" She asked hopeful

Their conversation was terminated when they saw the Doctor and Jabe rushing towards them.

"What's wrong?" Elisabeth asked, seeing the worry on Jabe's face.

"Well talk later dear one." the face of boe said, Elisabeth nodded as he wheeling away

The Doctor sighed. "Right, well, we're looking for the owner of these little buggers..." he held up a metal spider by its body and swung it back and forth,

The metal machine confirms it." Jabe spoke first "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

"How is that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a coded wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me."

"Summon the steward at once!" The Moxx of Balhoon demanded .

"I'm afraid the steward is dead" Elisabeth's Hart dropped

"Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra pitched in.

Elisabeth herd his voice in her head, is this peace for skin really trying to blame me for this? I here denial he sang causing Elisabeth to give him a small smile.

The Doctor looked over at Elisabeth seeing her and the face of boe looking at each other, Elisabeth having a small sample on her face, it looked as if they where having a silent convention, they probley where...

"Easy way to find out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." The doctor said

The Doctor place the spider down on the ground and gave it little kick to start it going and watched as the spider headed straight for Cassandra, but the spider turned around and headed towards The Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!"

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop to think about it." He went over to the Adherents, as the leader tried to hit him the Doctor merely grab his arm and gave it a tug. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea, and that's all they are an idea." He held on to the arm as the Adherents fell to the ground. "Remote control Droids. Nice little cover for the real trouble maker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." The Doctor gave the spider another nudge with his foot and the spider scuttled off to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" With that command her attendants raised their spray guns towards the Doctor.

"What you going to do? Moisturise me?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

"Yes, with acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as tax free gifts past every coded wall. I'm not just a pretty face.

she glanced at Elisabeth at those last few words,who had tears rolling down her face, before looking away uncomfortably.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."Elisabeth whispered the doctor herd her say brokenly

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor," Cassandra protested. Her eyes kept skittering away from Elisabeth 's.

"Arrest her, the infidel!" the Moxx of Balhoon interrupted.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." The guests could hear a series of explosions in different areas within Platform One.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"Safety systems failing."

"Bye, bye, darlings," Cassandra fluttered her lashes at them, before finally looking Elisabeth in the eye. "Goodbye, Elisabeth ."

Cassandra and her attendants beamed out.

"Earth Death in four minutes. Earth Death in four minutes."

The Doctor turned and ran out.

"Don't worry, the Doctor will sort this all out," Elisabeth quickly assured the other guests, before running after him.

"Heat levels rising."

"Earth death in Two Minutes. Heat levels rising. Heat levels critical." The computer rang out as they reached the engine room.

"And guess where the switch is." The Doctor said staring across the room at a switch being blocked by the huge cooling fans. The Doctor noticed the breaker lever and pulled it down making the fans slow down a little, he let go and started to walk towards the fans but as soon as he let go the fans started picking speed up.

"External temperature five thousand degrees." The computer rang out.

Elisabeth noticed Jabe heading towards the lever to grab it but Elisabeth was quicker, Jabe raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Jabe if you hold the lever you'll burn. The heat is venting threw here, your made of wood and it will kill you And I'm not going to let you die when I can hold it down, Go back upstairs and try to keep everyone calm. Move them away from the windows though, in to the corridors."

Jabe was about to protest when the Doctor said, "Elisabeth it right Jabe, you don't have to be here. Go and keep them safe."

Jabe nodded her head running out the room.

The Doctor made his way towards the fans. Elisabeth was holding down the lever the best she could but it was getting harder and harder as it got hotter. She could feel the skin of her hands breaking as she tried to hold it in place just for a little longer. The Doctor was now at the last set of fans and turned around to see Elisabeth was barely holding on in this heat, he as the tears slipping down her face and how had she was struggling and he hoped she would make it he turned around knowing the only way she would was if he got the shields up in time. He ran through the last fan barely making it as he grabbed the lever the other side and shouted "raise shields!" Elisabeth looked at her hands as she let go of the lever to inspect the damage and saw huge bleeding gashes, blood dripping down to the floor the Doctor approached, and gasped seeing the damage that had been inflicted to her hands, the doctor took her hands gently trying to inspect them, when we get back to the Tardis I'll fix this OK? Elisabeth nodded her head, they quickly ran back down the condor.

~~DW~~

When they got there the doctor and Elisabeth saw everyone was fine and not harmed, maybe a little scared.

"You know what Elisabeth ?" The Doctor asked turning towards her.

"What Doctor."

"I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."

Elisabeth made her way towards the ostrich egg "like in a fake ostrich egg?" She asked.

"Fantastic Elisabeth ." He reached over to take the egg from her hand ignoring the blood that smeared on it from her hands and smashed it. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, than a teleportation feed can be reversed." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver changed the setting and push the button watching as Cassandra reappeared.

Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces," everyone heard as Cassandra was beamed back onto Platform One.

"Oh."

"The 'last human'."

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"You killed the steward, and god knows how many other workers. You threatened and attempted to kill several high profile people. They nearly died because of you, Cassandra," Elisabeth said, stomping up to the woman.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then,miss Elisabeth , and watch me smile and cry and flutter..."

"And creak?" the Doctor added.

"And what?"

"Creak. You're creaking," he told her with a smirk.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature."

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

"Help her!"Elisabeth yelled

"Everything has its time and everything dies," the Doctor responded blackly, his eyes dark.

Elisabeth stared at him in complete horror, thinking quickly she snatched a drink out of a nearby guest's hand and threw it right at Cassandra, who shrieked in indignation and relief.

"I'm not capable of doing nothing while someone dies in front of me, and I don't ever plan on becoming that kind of person either,and just because you think she deserves it does not give you the right to play God! She yelled "Face of Boe, Moxx of Balhoon and people of Cheem...she asked her Hart racing in her chest, "I can rely on you handle Cassandra's incarceration, right?"

Moxx and the trees each agreed or gave her a nod, but the Face of Boe did not outwardly respond.

"Indeed,Elisabeth willams," she heard his voice whisper in her mind. She smiled in gratitude at him . "Cassandra will receive appropriate punishment for the actions she committed today."

The Doctor stood alone, giving her departing form a forlorn look.

"Earth Death in one minute. Earth Death in one minute."

"Elisabeth " she heard a familiar voice call out in her head. She turned.

"face of boe," Elisabeth grinned.

He smiled "i belive we need to continue out conversation "

Indeed we do if that's alright with you she said looking down at the floor.

"It's quite alright my dear, as I was saying I do know who you are and you find out very soon."

I will she asked hopeful

"Yes, but there's something you must promise me."

Anything she said

"Don't give up on him, the doctor he needs you more than you think."

Why, why would he need me am nobody am just here to see the stars is all.

"Don't you ever think of your self like that Elisabeth you are an amazing young woman and soon so very soon you will see just how amazing you truly are."

Elisabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes nobody has ever told her that before,.

"Just you wait sweetheart your answers will be answered so very soon."

Thank you she said gratefully

"Your welcome my dear"

The face of boe watched as she walked away,

"Earth Death in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

Elisabeth watched in respectful silence as her native planet seemed to boil from the inside out watching the fractured remains of home floating by,she wondered why it hurt so bad to see it be consumed by flames,her chest hurt just watching it as if it was turning into one of her nightmares all that was missing was the blood curdling screams of thousands of people yelling for help,Elisabeth shivered and turned and left the room.

When Elisabeth finally returned to the Doctor, he was staring into the painfully bright red of the Sun's molten core, his black jacket fading into the inky blackness of space. She decided that the man cut too lonely a figure, and strolled up beside him, taking his hand in hers.

He turned to her in surprise. "Elisabeth , I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I - "

"It's okay, Doctor. Just don't do it again, please ? You can't just stand there like a cold stranger as someone dies painfully, not if you can't stop it. Your all about giving everyone a second chance right? Where was hers she asked, Doctor I know your a better man than that please promise me you won't do that again, Promise?"

"I... yes. I promise."

"Good." She gave him a watery smile, good. "

The Doctor grinned

As they walked away towards the Tardis the face of boe stopped the doctor

"Doctor", he asked

Yes?

"I have a bit of advice for you old friend. "

Oh really and what's that he asked

He noticed how the face of boe eyes shifted towards Elisabeth.

"Protect her", he said and don't you dare let her go", he said

"What makes you think I'd let her go?"

"i am simply saying she is more than what she seems doctor,so broken and lost she needs you doctor as much as you need her not how much your willing not to admit it."

the doctor swallowed hard nodding respectfully at the very old and wise being ,turning on his heel and walked away towards the tardis where Elisabeth what standing by.

The face of boe watched as the doctors Tardis faded away.

The face of boe took a deep breath then his lips moved ever so slightly, making a gentle smile.

You can come out now, sweetheart he said

The sound of heels clicking could be herd coming towards him.

"Hello boein", a sweet gentle voice said behind him.


End file.
